


their first time

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where they lose their virginity





	their first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GobsmackApplejack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/gifts).



> you gave me free reign... i hope it's okay... (hey, that rhymed!)
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

With the sheriff working overnight and Derek’s parents out of town, it’s Stiles and Derek’s first night alone since they began dating. Being virgins, their first time isn’t something they want to rush.

Hands and lips press over exposed flesh as they slowly undress and once done, it’s as if their bodies are made for one another, fitting together perfectly. Inexperience is clearly _not_ an issue as both give and take as needed. Harsh pants fill the air as they bring each other to completion before collapsing from exertion.

They wake the next morning, still wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
